Computing devices running native software or web browsers can utilize a computer network to offload content rendering and data processing to remote computing devices. Such devices can also retrieve data and content from remote devices via a computer network. One way of offloading content rending and data processing is via use of a web browser that can access web services over a computer network such as the Internet.
With the use of a computer network for offloading content rendering and data processing there are setbacks and tradeoffs. For example, network performance in a computer network can be limited by its bandwidth as well as network delay, quality of service issues, network congestion, and network resilience issues. Also, using a computer network for offloading content rendering and data processing adds network security concerns and consideration of use of data encryption which can burden additional computer resources.